deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Purna Jackson
Purna, one of the four heroes, is a VIP bodyguard. Biography Purna is a former officer of the Sydney Police department. After losing her career when she shot a child molester who could not be touched legally because of his wealth and connections, Purna then turned to working as a bodyguard for VIPs in dangerous places all over the world. She is hired not just for her skills but her looks as wealthy men did not mind showing up with Purna on their arm. She has a hatred of people with enough money to ignore legalities and wishes to finish off the child molester that caused her to lose her job. Stats *'Specialty': Firearms *'Health': 100 *'Speed': 100 *'Stamina': 90 *'Rage Mode': Unlimited use of her revolver (For a short ammount of time) *'Skill Tree Categories': Fury, Combat, Survival Strategy *For general helpful tips, see http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/933053-dead-island/60271479 *These stragegies are based on Purna's experties: firearms. If your playstyle is not primarily firearms some of the strategies presented here will not be valid. General Combat *Even though she is a firearms expert, she does own one blade-related skill. Therefore bladed weapon is slightly better choice compared to blunt weapons. *Use stomp ability. Stomp is automatic kill with damage in 5 figures. In normal stomp Purna spends approximately 2-3 seconds stomping zombie's head with one foot; when upgraded Purna will jump on the zombie's head with both of her heels, significantly reducing stomp time to approximately a second. Even though you still can be damaged by zombies nearby during the stomping motion, it will not suspend the stomping unless Purna dies. *When in pinch, use high ground. Zombies are brainless, so they usually cannot clime on high ground such as walls and cars. Hop on a car, let the zombies gather, watch the zombies wave their arms, crouch and start hacking. Machete or similar long-reach bladed weapon works well. *Don't save up on money. When you die, portion of your money is gone too. It is better to stock up on ingridients and upgrade weapons rather than losing it to zombies. You can easily make $10,000 within half an hour. *Base ingredients do not count as inventory slot. Stocking up on ammo and explosive ingridients will virtually make workshop an armory for Purna. *Kicking during jump activates jumpkick. It will knockdown walkers and infected no matter how much stamina they have. However it does not affect semi-boss zombies such as thugs (although it will stagger a little) and it will drain half of Purna's stamina at the same time. Rage *Rage skill heals all health: use it wisely. *Her rage skill is very useful for clearing crowds of weaker enemies, and can sometimes be useful against semi-bosses such as thugs, floaters, rams and butchers. *Many of her skills when combined can reduce her rage requirements as low as 9 kills, which enables Purna to spam her rage frequently. *Purna's Rage Mode has minimum range: if zombie is too close the revolver might not shoot. *You are still susceptable to damage from zombies. You can die during rage mode. Keep your distance from enemies, especially from fast ones like infected or butcher. Weapons *She is a Firearms expert, however the main issue is that ammo and weapons are rare, if not non-existent until you progress to Act II. For the duration of Act I, stick to the bladed weapon since it is the only melee weapon she has skill with. *You can make you own ammunition and requirements are not very tough to meet. All ammo mods require bleach for extraction of Potassium chlorate (KClO3) and 2x Metal Scraps for actual bullets and casing. All these can be found randomly over the course of game or from various merchants. *Always modify and upgrade your weapons: many of Purna's skills are based on modified weapons. *Upgrade does not count as modified; only those upgraded with mod blueprinds are considered modified weapon. *Guns do not require repair; if you are going to use guns predominantly you do not need durability-related skills. Also more reason not to stack up money in your pocket. *Shotguns in close range can dismember and explode zombie's body parts. When zombie's head or leg dismembers/explodes, zombie dies regardless of how much health does it have left. This makes close-range shotgun play very effecient, albeit risky. *Zombies do not carry bullets. Don't expect any. *Against various human enemies, pistols are sufficient. Headshots are automatic one-kill. Do not use kick since they will evade most of it or back away shooting, most likely resulting in player's death. *Oceanic Flight 1012 Crash Site will house a decent amount of human foes that respawn every time you quit the game including two rifle-wielding foes. There are also two respawning gun chest in the vincinity; one on the way to the crash site from the river village and another on the opposite side of the crash site. Against Various Zombies *vs. Walkers : Cut'em, beat'em, shoot'em, burn'em. Cook however you like. However when in small group, kick, stomp, rinse, repeat. If effecient, you can deal upto 6 walkers solely using kick and stomp. *vs. Infected : If single infected is encountered, jumpkick to knockdown the infected and stomp is usually the cleanest way to deal with it. However with encounter with several or continuous flow of infected, pistol with large clip (15) will do the job since infected has significantly low health compared to the walkers. *vs. Thug : Two headshots with shotgun. With enough practice this will literally blow thug's head off right away regardless of remaining health. Just don't get too close. If thug's head fills the iron sight, shoot it. *vs. Floater : thrown explosives and rifles are the best bet. Don't get too close and shoot head with rifle. *vs. Butcher : Just like thug, one well-placed headshot with a shotgun will kill butcher right away. However it may be hard to do so since butcher runs fast. First shoot butcher in torso to stagger and aim for the head for the killshot. *vs. Ram : After evading a charge, shoot or start hacking the back side. Either way does the job. Shotgun fares poorly compared to other guns against ram. Ram only gets 1 damage if shot in frontal torso so don't waste bullet. Trivia *Her blood type (along with the other heroes) is O negative. *There seems to be some inconsistancy with Purna's biography as it says in the Dead Island manual and official website that she killed the child molester however her ingame bio states she only injured him and wishes to finish the favour once she leaves Banoi. Gallery Heroes.png|The female between Sam B and Logan is confirmed to be Purna Purna.jpg|Purna Purna in game.jpg|In game Purna holding a gun Purna Artbook.png|Purna from the Dead Island Artbook Purna.png| References Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Island Characters Category:Dead Island Survivors Category:Book Characters